


Crea pentola!

by Nelith



Category: Dungeons&Dragons
Genre: Azione, Fantasy, Gen, demenziale
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelith/pseuds/Nelith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosa potrebbe succedere se un barbaro provasse a castare un incantesimo?</p><p>«Anch'io! Anch'io! Fammi provare quel trucchetto! Quello che mi hai insegnato qualche tempo fa!» i tre compagni sbiancarono, ricordando il tentativo fallimentare che aveva fatto solo pochi giorni prima: un fuoco azzurro perenne che consumava anche la pietra. Dissolverlo era stata un’impresa.<br/>«Non mi sembra un'idea saggia, lascia usare la magia ad Astar, è più sicuro»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crea pentola!

**Author's Note:**

> Il mio nick deriva dall'ultimo personaggio di D&D che ho fatto ed è per questo che compare il mio “nome” in questa storia. La mia sfiga con i dadi aveva qualcosa di epico; credo che siano pochi quelli che si possono vantare(?) di aver fatto tre uno di seguito, infliggendosi dei critici e ammazzandosi con le proprie mani. Per critici e fallimenti usavamo il d100 su una tabella, i miei fallimenti infatti erano molto elaborati...(anche se non so cosa centri questo con la storia...)  
> Il nostro master era un tantino folle, come vi appresterete a leggere in questa one shot, dato che ha permesso ad un barbaro di imparare e usare alcuni incantesimi con conseguenze a dir poco disastrose... (Nota: Il mago è il master, anche lui aveva un pg).  
> Spero vi divertiate a leggerla, io mi sono divertita un po' meno a “viverla” XD è passato molto tempo da questa quest * sigh*

Crea pentola!

 

 

Il gruppo di avventurieri aveva deciso di accamparsi per il pranzo.

Astar, il mago, decise di accendere il fuoco per il campo, mentre Thomas e Nelith cercavano le provviste nei loro zaini.

«Sono giorni che non incrociamo uno straccio di mostro lungo il nostri cammino! La mia spada ha sete di sangue!» sbraitò il barbaro.

«Non rompere Aira» Nelith la guardò irritata mentre prendeva alcune cose dallo zaino «Meglio se non incrociamo nessuno, almeno non distruggi mezza foresta». L'ultima volta era stato un massacro e dovevano ancora riprendersi. Il barbaro incrociò le braccia e si sedette per terra sbuffando, osservando il mago fare alcuni trucchetti da poco. Scattò in piedi esaltata.

«Anch'io! Anch'io! Fammi provare quel trucchetto! Quello che mi hai insegnato qualche tempo fa!» i tre compagni sbiancarono, ricordando il tentativo fallimentare che aveva fatto solo pochi giorni prima: un fuoco azzurro perenne che consumava anche la pietra. Dissolverlo era stata un’impresa.

«Non mi sembra un'idea saggia, lascia usare la magia ad Astar, è più sicuro» l’elfa non era affatto d'accordo, e temeva ripercussioni, anche perché di solito era lei che ci rimetteva quando il barbaro ne faceva una delle sue.

«Guarda che lo so fare stupido grissino!» sbraitò contro il ranger.

«Anch'io preferirei che ci risparmiassi questo tuo nuovo "talento"» Thomas stringeva in mano il simbolo sacro di Tempus, come se cercasse una protezione superiore a quella fornita dalla sua armatura completa.

«Siete un branco di malfidati! Ora vi mostrerò di cosa è capace di fare la Meravigliosa Aira!»

«Megalomane» borbottò Nelith lanciando un'occhiata preoccupata al chierico al suo fianco.

«Ammirate! CREA PENTOLA!» la voce tonante del barbaro risuonò per la radura facendo fuggire anche gli ultimi animali che erano rimasti al loro arrivo.

 _Meno male, almeno non è successo niente._ Pensò tra se il ranger sollevato. Sbagliava.

Un lampo di luce riempì la radura ma per fortuna non riportarono danni.

«Meglio dell'ultima volta» sospirò sollevato il chierico, ma quando cercò Astar con lo sguardo lo vide più pallido del solito che osservava terrorizzato un punto imprecisato alle loro spalle.

«Sono una dea!» Aira, che guardava nella stessa direzione del mago, era più che soddisfatta «Non ho creato una sola pentola! Ma un'intera batteria!» scoppiò in una fragorosa risata mentre Nelith e Thomas si voltavano per capire di cosa stesse parlando.

Alle loro spalle c'erano due decine di pentole piene d'acqua fumante e ribollente.

«Avete visto?» disse indicando la sua opera «Sono fantastica!»

«Qualcosa non mi convince...»

«La penso nello stesso modo Nel» rispose il chierico afferrando lo scudo. Il gruppo di pentole iniziò a muoversi, volteggiando verso di loro quasi in carica.

«Oh merda» La prima secchiata d'acqua bollente centrò in pieno il ranger, che non era riuscita a spostarsi in tempo e imprecò contro Aira per la milionesima volta.

«Ops» il barbaro prese il suo spadone e si scagliò contro la prima pentola, mancandola e ricevendo una coperchiata rovente in pieno volto. Non accettò di buon grado quel fallimento e ringhiò contro "l'avversario".

Thomas intanto si mise in posizione di difesa, dando la prima benedizione alla ranger irritata. Un paio di globi di luce colpirono in pieno un bersaglio, ma questi non riportò molti danni, poco più di qualche bruciatura.

Nelith sfoderò le sue due spade riuscendo a schivare l’attacco della pentola con cui era coinvolta. I due fendenti andarono a segno e la pentola si dissolse, ma altre tre le piombarono addosso rovesciandole altra acqua rovente.

Il barbaro entrò in ira e distrusse una pentola mancando però la seconda che la colpì insieme ad altre due. Altre pentole maledette si diressero verso il mago che scaglio altri due dardi incantati verso quelle cose: una si dissolse ma altre lo attaccarono, ritrovandosi sommerso dall’acqua bollente e restando in piedi per miracolo.

Thomas andò in soccorso di Astar, riuscendo a colpire una pentola, ma venendo attaccato dalle altre che però non gli inflissero alcun danno.

Nelith cercò di difendersi ma inciampò e cadde per terra perdendo la presa su una delle spade, venendo colpita da una serie di secchiate e coperchiate roventi che la lasciarono intontita e grondante di sangue.

Il nuovo attacco del barbaro ebbe più successo e riuscì a distruggere due pentole evitando di essere ferita dalle altre, finalmente l’ira si rivelò utile.

Aster, ora che aveva qualcuno a difenderlo, tentò di dissolvere l'incantesimo, ma un paio di pentole riuscirono ad evitare il chierico, colpendo in malo modo l'arcanista e mandandolo ko.

Il resto dello scontro fu un massacro: Nelith era a terra agonizzante assieme al mago, mentre Thomas e Aira, un po' alla volta, riuscirono a distruggere anche le ultime pentole. Non uscirono però illesi dallo scontro. Il barbaro alla fine era stremato, sia a causa delle ferite, che della fine dell'ira; il chierico era quello più in salute, ma aveva fatto ricorso a molti dei suoi incantesimi di cura durante lo scontro e adesso ne aveva a sufficienza solo per stabilizzare le ferite.

«Feriti quasi a morte da delle pentole» borbottò il chierico prima di cercare fermare l'emorragia ad Aster, che giaceva riverso in una pozza di sangue. «Meglio non raccontarla».

«Anch'io sono ferita. Cura me!» Aira fissava disgustata i due compagni stesi per terra.

«Tu non sei in fin di vita!» disse il chierico dirigendosi da Nelith.

«Non è colpa mia se quei due sono degli stecchini» Thomas non rispose alla provocazione, si limitò a scuotere la testa e a stabilizzare la compagna.

 

Si caricarono in spalla i feriti, Thomas prese il mago, mentre Aira l'elfo e si allontanarono dalla radura.

«Per fortuna non siamo troppo distanti da un villaggio, Nelith diceva che ci saremmo arrivati a metà pomeriggio» sospirò riprendendo il viaggio, non erano neppure riusciti a mangiare. «Speriamo di non essere attaccati lungo il cammino».

«La prossima volta andrà meglio» disse il barbaro con noncuranza.

«La prossima volta?!» in risposta all’occhiata sconvolta del chierico lei si limitò a scrollare le spalle, scuotendo il corpo privo di sensi della compagna.

«Certo. Voglio migliorare».

Il chierico sollevò gli occhi al cielo:  «Tempus proteggici».

 

 

Il gruppo di avventurieri aveva deciso di accamparsi per il pranzo.

Astar, il mago, decise di accendere il fuoco per il campo, mentre Thomas e Nelith cercavano le provviste nei loro zaini.

«Sono giorni che non incrociamo uno straccio di mostro lungo il nostri cammino! La mia spada a sete di sangue!» sbraitò il barbaro.

«Non rompere Aira» Nelith la guardò irritata mentre prendeva alcune cose dallo zaino «Meglio se non incrociamo nessuno, almeno non distruggi mezza foresta». L'ultima volta era stato un massacro e dovevano ancora riprendersi. Il barbaro incrociò le braccia e si sedette per terra sbuffando, osservando il mago fare alcuni trucchetti da poco. Scattò in piedi esaltata.

«Anch'io! Anch'io! Fammi provare quel trucchetto! Quello che mi hai insegnato qualche tempo fa!» i tre compagni sbiancarono, ricordando il tentativo fallimentare che aveva fatto solo pochi giorni prima: un fuoco azzurro perenne che consumava anche la pietra. Dissolverlo era stata un’impresa.

«Non mi sembra un'idea saggia, lascia usare la magia ad Astar, è più sicuro» l’elfa non era affatto d'accordo, e temeva ripercussioni, anche perché di solito era lei che ci rimetteva quando il barbaro ne faceva una delle sue.

«Guarda che lo so fare stupido grissino!» sbraitò contro il ranger.

«Anch'io preferirei che ci risparmiassi questo tuo nuovo "talento"» Thomas stringeva in mano il simbolo sacro di Tempus, come se cercasse una protezione superiore a quella fornita dalla sua armatura completa.

«Siete un branco di malfidati! Ora vi mostrerò di cosa è capace di fare la Meravigliosa Aira!»

«Megalomane» borbottò Nelith lanciando un'occhiata preoccupata al chierico al suo fianco.

«Ammirate! CREA PENTOLA!» la voce tonante del barbaro risuonò per la radura facendo fuggire anche gli ultimi animali che erano rimasti al loro arrivo.

 _Meno male, almeno non è successo niente._ Pensò tra se il ranger sollevato. Sbagliava.

Un lampo di luce riempì la radura ma per fortuna non riportarono danni.

«Meglio dell'ultima volta» sospirò sollevato il chierico, ma quando cercò Astar con lo sguardo lo vide più pallido del solito che osservava terrorizzato un punto imprecisato alle loro spalle.

«Sono una dea!» Aira, che guardava nella stessa direzione del mago, era più che soddisfatta «Non ho creato una sola pentola! Ma un'intera batteria!» scoppiò in una fragorosa risata mentre Nelith e Thomas si voltavano per capire di cosa stesse parlando.

Alle loro spalle c'erano due decine di pentole piene d'acqua fumante e ribollente.

«Avete visto?» disse indicando la sua opera «Sono fantastica!»

«Qualcosa non mi convince...»

«La penso nello stesso modo Nel» rispose il chierico afferrando lo scudo. Il gruppo di pentole iniziò a muoversi, volteggiando verso di loro quasi in carica.

«Oh merda» La prima secchiata d'acqua bollente centrò in pieno il ranger, che non era riuscita a spostarsi in tempo e imprecò contro Aira per la milionesima volta.

«Ops» il barbaro prese il suo spadone e si scagliò contro la prima pentola, mancandola e ricevendo una coperchiata rovente in pieno volto. Non accettò di buon grado quel fallimento e ringhiò contro "l'avversario".

Thomas intanto si mise in posizione di difesa, dando la prima benedizione alla ranger irritata. Un paio di globi di luce colpirono in pieno un bersaglio, ma questi non riportò molti danni, poco più di qualche bruciatura.

Nelith sfoderò le sue due spade riuscendo a schivare l’attacco della pentola con cui era coinvolta. I due fendenti andarono a segno e la pentola si dissolse, ma altre tre le piombarono addosso rovesciandole altra acqua rovente.

Il barbaro entrò in ira e distrusse una pentola mancando però la seconda che la colpì insieme ad altre due. Altre pentole maledette si diressero verso il mago che scaglio altri due dardi incantati verso quelle cose: una si dissolse ma altre lo attaccarono, ritrovandosi sommerso dall’acqua bollente e restando in piedi per miracolo.

Thomas andò in soccorso di Astar, riuscendo a colpire una pentola, ma venendo attaccato dalle altre che però non gli inflissero alcun danno.

Nelith cercò di difendersi ma inciampò e cadde per terra perdendo la presa su una delle spade, venendo colpita da una serie di secchiate e coperchiate roventi che la lasciarono intontita e grondante di sangue.

Il nuovo attacco del barbaro ebbe più successo e riuscì a distruggere due pentole evitando di essere ferita dalle altre, finalmente l’ira si rivelò utile.

Aster, ora che aveva qualcuno a difenderlo, tentò di dissolvere l'incantesimo, ma un paio di pentole riuscirono ad evitare il chierico, colpendo in malo modo l'arcanista e mandandolo ko.

Il resto dello scontro fu un massacro: Nelith era a terra agonizzante assieme al mago, mentre Thomas e Aira, un po' alla volta, riuscirono a distruggere anche le ultime pentole. Non uscirono però illesi dallo scontro. Il barbaro alla fine era stremato, sia a causa delle ferite, che della fine dell'ira; il chierico era quello più in salute, ma aveva fatto ricorso a molti dei suoi incantesimi di cura durante lo scontro e adesso ne aveva a sufficienza solo per stabilizzare le ferite.

«Feriti quasi a morte da delle pentole» borbottò il chierico prima di cercare fermare l'emorragia ad Aster, che giaceva riverso in una pozza di sangue. «Meglio non raccontarla».

«Anch'io sono ferita. Cura me!» Aira fissava disgustata i due compagni stesi per terra.

«Tu non sei in fin di vita!» disse il chierico dirigendosi da Nelith.

«Non è colpa mia se quei due sono degli stecchini» Thomas non rispose alla provocazione, si limitò a scuotere la testa e a stabilizzare la compagna.

 

Si caricarono in spalla i feriti, Thomas prese il mago, mentre Aira l'elfo e si allontanarono dalla radura.

«Per fortuna non siamo troppo distanti da un villaggio, Nelith diceva che ci saremmo arrivati a metà pomeriggio» sospirò riprendendo il viaggio, non erano neppure riusciti a mangiare. «Speriamo di non essere attaccati lungo il cammino».

«La prossima volta andrà meglio» disse il barbaro con noncuranza.

«La prossima volta?!» in risposta all’occhiata sconvolta del chierico lei si limitò a scrollare le spalle, scuotendo il corpo privo di sensi della compagna.

«Certo. Voglio migliorare».

Il chierico sollevò gli occhi al cielo:  «Tempus proteggici».


End file.
